Federation of Shijet
The Federation of Shijet is a tribal Constitutional republic located on the continent of Taskinsu. It is bordered to the north by Ixania and the south by the CSFR. Shijet has a population of over 550 million citizens. Its current Presiding Chieftain is Naomi Rsicu. The Shijet economy is strong, based on media productions, cultural tourism, electronics manufacturing, automotive manufacturing and farming. Green energy development is also a growing industry. Shijet's Gross Domestic Product is over ₴10.5 trillon gunuks, equal to ƒ5.25 trillion florinos. History Ancient Shi'Ji Civilization See: Ancient Shi'Ji Civilization Shi'Ji Imperial Era Republics of the Shi'Ji Federating of the Shi'Jian Republics Formation of Shijet Geography Shijese geography varies from east to west, ranging from coastal mesa, badland deserts into a vast middle and southern continental tropical rainforest, leading into a northern and western great plains. On average, Shijet sits at elevations between 50 feet and 7,500 feet, with most populated regions developed around 500 feet above sea-level. Mountains and desert mesas are a major notable and unique feature to Shijet in the east, consisting of clay, sandstone, limestone and shale rock and mountain formations, previously inhabited by ancient desert nomadic tribes of the Shi'Ji. Mesas, as well as canyons and ravines, are commonplace in the eastern region's geology. In the central and southern regions of Shijet, wetlands, rainforest, thick jungle, marshes and swamp make up much of the area. Major river systems provide the water necessary to maintain the rainforest jungles in the southern regions, which end into the oceans to the southeast coast with rough tropical swampland and marsh. Towards the central regions of the country, rainforest becomes thick tropical forest which turns to mixed forest further north. To the west and northwest the great plains consist of prairies and tall and mixed grasslands. Climate Shijet's climate is largely warm weather throughout much of the year. In the central and southern regions of rainforest, temperatures average around 80 degrees Fahrenheit with moderate to high humidity. During summer months, the central and south regions can reach highs of 101 degrees with common 99% humidity during rainy seasons. Winter and cool seasons bring highs in the 70's range with low to moderate humidity. In the eastern deserts of Taskinsu, the climate is far more arid and dry with average annual precipitation around 8 centimeters of rainfall. Summer highs can reaching daily blazing temperatures in excess of 110 degrees Fahrenheit; with record highs recorded at 124 degrees. The drier climate reduces the effects of humidity on temperatures. Winter temperatures bring highs in the 50's. Summer nights and winter nights are equally cold with lows averaging in summer between 40 degrees and 80 degrees and in winter, 10 degrees to 30 degrees. Wind is a major weather danger in the eastern deserts with gusts reaching speeds of 70 miles per hour and occasional development of dust storms and tornado-like whirlwinds. Northern and western plains regions experience moderate rainfall with 47 inches of precipitation annually. Summer temperatures rise to highs in the high 80's and during winter, the mid 30's. In the central-western regions, formation of supercell thunderstorms can be common during the rainy seasons, spawning tornado activity on an uncommon basis. Approximately 100 tornadoes are reported annually in the central-northwest region of the plains. Flora & Fauna Shijet is home to a large variety of species. The Shijese rainforests are home to one of the largest ecosystems on Elysia. Species vary greatly in these forests, ranging from reptiles, mammals, amphibians, birds, fungi, insects, arachnids and river sea life. Primates are one of the more notable animal kingdom species, with varieties of monkeys and apes living in the rainforest tree tops and heavily forested hillsides. Unique species of primate include the loris, tamarin, tarsier and the spider monkey. Large mammalian creatures can be commonly found throughout all of Taskinsu. In the northwestern plains, wild and feral horses still exist, descended from species such as the Appaloosa, Paint Horse and the Mountain Horse. Buffalo are also native to the northwestern plains regions of Taskinsu. In the rainforests and swamplands, mammals include jaguars, panthers, sloths and boars. In the eastern forests and grasslands and the northern forests, bears and moose are common. Smaller mammals commonly found throughout Shijet include rabbits, rats, varied species of deer and in the deserts, mountain sheep. Reptiles and amphibians can be found throughout the the Spirit River Valley river systems of the rainforests, as well as some species of reptiles found in the rainforest trees. Reptiles are also commonly found in the western plains, northern forests and the eastern deserts. Several species include the anaconda, one of Elysia's largest snakes, found in the rainforest river systems and swamplands; the venomous rattlesnakes of the Eastern deserts; and the poison dart frogs of the southern rainforests. Bird species can be found all across the rainforest and eastern deserts of Shijet, many species of which are commonly represented in Shijese cultures, both ancient and modern. Notable unique bird species to the Taskinsu continent include the kiwi of the southeastern jungles, the hummingbirds of the central rainforests, macaws of the southern rainforests and eagles of the eastern deserts and mountain canyons. Government The Shijet government is a federated tribal Constitutional republic, which is authorized by the Constitution which outlines the government, how it functions, the rights of the citizens and the inviolable national-level rule of law. The government is represented and led by an elected Presiding Chieftain, who leads his or her tribal executive officials in day to day executive level functions. The power of the Tribal Executives is balanced by the Tribal Council, the Shijese Supreme Court, made up of appointed judges. Tribal Representatives are elected officials who represent each of the federated tribal republics of Shijet to the Tribal Executive government and judiciary Tribal Council. Tribal Executives The Tribal Executive branch of government is led by the Presiding Chieftain, who is elected to their position by the people, and with the consent of the Tribal Council, to lead, represent and enforce law and authority over the nation. The Presiding Chieftain commands and leads the military forces during war, represents the nation in foreign treaties and negotiations and approves of bills proposed with consent of the Tribal Council, but retains veto power against a bill he or she disagrees with. The Presiding Chieftain is elected to a term limit of five years and can be re-elected three times. The Presiding Chieftain appoints his or her fellow executives, who lead departments and ministries of the national government and report to the Presiding Chieftain. Tribal Council The Tribal Council is the judicial branch of Shijet, acting as the final level of authority over matters of debate in court. Tribal Councilors are appointed by Tribal Representatives in vote, with approval from the Presiding Chieftain. Councilors decide in trials and debates of national importance, including concerning civil rights, human rights, crimes, debates concerning two different federated Tribal republics, issues of international concern, wars and crimes of elected officials or public officials. Thirteen Councilors are appointed at any time and retain their positions until retirement or death. Tribal Representation Tribal Representatives are appointed to their positions by the citizens. Representatives represent the interests of each federated Tribal republic. Each republic is allowed three representatives for each of the seventeen Tribal republics. A total of 51 representatives propose, debate and pass bills which the Presiding Chieftain may approve and sign with consensus from the Tribal Council or veto entirely. Foreign Relations The Federation of Shijet is officially a non-interfering country when it comes to foreign military policy. The Shijet Constitution prohibits the nation from engaging in war without just provocation, which includes direct attacks against Shijese territory, military vessels, facilities, attacks against Shijese officials, embassies, consulates or any instance where a Shijese citizen is kidnapped, held hostage or otherwise requiring rescue. Shijet maintains full diplomacy with all nations on Elysia, maintaining consulates, embassies or some degree of diplomatic missions in each nation. Shijet, on the international scene, seeks peace and cooperation between all nations. Shijet maintains no military alliances, desiring to avoid mandatory entry into armed conflicts. Military The Shijese military is a primarily defensive force, consisting of the Armed Forces branches of the Army, Air Force and the Navy. The military of Shijet is controlled by the Department of Defense of Shijet, led by the Executive of Defense and commanded in times of war by the Presiding Chieftain. The Shijese Army maintains an active duty force of 150,000 Army troops and a reserve force of 1.5 million reservists. The majority of military action performed by the Army consists of disaster relief and assistance operations at home and abroad. The Army maintains a variety of combat vehicles, including tanks, utility vehicles, logistics vehicles, personnel carriers, transports, cargo vehicles, air-defense vehicles, artillery, rocket artillery and helicopters. The Shijese Air Force consists of an active duty force of 25,000 personnel and 155,000 Air Force reservists. The Air Force maintains squadrons of fighter aircraft, bombers, unmanned drones, attack helicopters, transport aircraft, cargo aircraft and airlifters. The use of unmanned aerial drones is a recent acquisition of the Air Force and tend to be used during reconnaissance and observance missions, as well as for border protection. The Navy of Shijet is fairly small compared to the rest of the world's military powers, consisting of some 15,000 active duty personnel and 95,000 reservists and 220 sea-faring vessels. Shijet maintains one aircraft carrier, over a dozen transport and amphibious vessels and a large variety of littoral combat vessels ranging in destroyers, missile cruisers, frigates, corvettes, patrol ships and submarines. Coastal patrol ships, corvettes and frigates make up a large portion of the Navy's assets. Economy The Shijese economy is driven by manufacturing, tourism, media and trade of vast natural resources. The GDP of 2013 was reported as ₴10.5 trillion. The national currency is called the gunuk; its symbol is (₴). Shijese trade-able resources including foodstuffs, grown on farmlands in the northwest, including corn and wheat and food materials in the central and southern rainforests, supplying the world with the majority of coffee beans, cacao beans (chocolate) and tropical fruits. Oil drilling is often located in the far northern coastal regions, supplying AMOUNT barrels of oil annually. Timber and logging is typical in the far northern forests as a tradeable raw material. Precious metals found in Shijet include Platinum and Silver with smaller quantities of Gold. Clay, sodium, silica, quartz and marble are mined in the eastern deserts. Technology & Electronics Shijet is a world leader in the design and manufacture of electronics. A large portion of the world's home electronics systems come from Shijet, including home entertainment, stereos, audio equipment, computers, cell phones, microchips, processors and video games. Major electronics brands found worldwide from Shijet include StarCom, Crystalline and Visor Ltd. Automotive Industry The Shijese automotive industry is one of the world's largest, putting out AMOUNT of personal transportation vehicles annually. Shijet private vehicles are commonly found worldwide and have a reputation for fuel efficiency. The average motor vehicle as of 2013 gets 40 miles per gallon (MPG) of gasoline and gas/electric hybrids are becoming more commonplace. A large portion of Shijese automobiles are turbo diesel fueled, able to run on ethanol, varied oils, diesel fuel and bio-fuels. Major Shijese auto manufacturers include Vision Auto, Eagle Motors and Shijitsi Trek. Tourism Tourism to Shijet plays an important part of the Shijese economy. Visitors who come from abroad often enjoy exploring Shijet cultures, both ancient and modern alike. Shijet attracts million of visitors each year, who commonly visit Shijet's National Conservation parks, nightlife, annual celebrations and festivals, ancient Shijese ruins and historical centers and city centers. Culture Shijese culture is a proud culture based on seeking education, yearns for success, desires to work hard and honor of one's parents and ancestors. Shijese culture revolves largely around its long rich history in astrologist spirituality, honoring your ancestors and working to improve your life and the livelihood of your neighbors. Religion Modern Shijese religion has grown different from its ancient beginnings. Thousands of years ago, Stsu'Ji'Ksi was the primary religious system for Shijese peoples. The religious principles from the old religions remains fairly intact, although science has given answers to questions and beliefs once held. Stsu'Ksa, is the modern version of ancient religious teachings, literally meaning "Spirit Respect", where practitioners practice traditions of respect for ancestors and relatives, living and deceased, respect and love for the environment and the world which the spirits guide and protect. Founding principles of Stsu'Ksa include the five most vital tenets of living life; to love yourself, to love your family, to love your neighbors, to love strangers and to love your environment. These five tenets of Stsu'Ksa essentially preach love, respect and care for yourself, everyone around you and the world you live in. On this very simplistic code, Shijese Stsu'Ksa practitioners say they are able to live life, humans with nature and nature with humans, in perfect harmony. Religious practices of Stsu'Ksa involve festivals of celebration of ancestors and nature. Traditions may include offerings of spices or the burning of embers of sage grass and other sweet smelling incense and the playing of calming music in cemeteries, decorating homes and businesses with plants and flowers and possession of flowing water, including small koi ponds or waterfall devices. Language The primary and official language of Shijet is Shisit. Shisit is a modernized modified version of ancient Shi'Ji language Shi'Sit. Shi'Sit literally means Star Speak, which the language's name derives from Shi'Ji, literally meaning Star People, the civilization. Modern Shisit has changed on slightly, with alterations in common punctuation and the spelling of many words, although the majority are obvious in what they mean, making understanding and translating, especially in spoken Shisit to be unchanged entirely. Shisit is known for its usage of consonants is awkward pairings, making mastering the language requiring increased motor skills over the tongue when speaking. Common consonant pairings include Tk, Sh, Mk, Sk, Tsk, Mks, Sr, Sc and Rs. Shisit requires constant complex usage of the tongue to properly pronounce words and make sentences. Varied cousin languages developed off from ancient Shi'Sit, forming regional dialects called Stsunuukisit, literally meaning, Enlightened Speak. Stsunuukisit is often considered a holy language in ancient Spirit People Worship (Stsu'Ji'Ksi) and studied by modern Stsu'Ksa practitioners. Media Media plays a major role in modern Shijet culture. Shijet is home to one of the world's largest motion picture industries, music and record label industries, video gaming and internet cultures and television production industries. Media from Shijet can be commonly found around the world. Music Shijese music varies greatly. Modern popular music is most commonplace among Shijese citizens and youths. In the past twenty years, Shijese pop music, called S-Pop, has grown popular across Shijet, featuring pop music singers, R&B and hip hop artists. Shijese rock music is also widely popular, featuring genres mostly ranging from alternative, metal, rapcore and hard rock. Shijet rapcore has been the fastest growing musical genre of the 21st century, which often features a mix of urban hiphop lyrics and heavy metal instruments. Older Shijese folk music and classical music often themed wood-songs, which often utilize strings and basses with wooden musical instruments such as flutes. Shijese classical music flows harmoniously with the mind, often inducing a calming effect on listeners, featuring peaceful flutes with slow yet strong strings of the violin. Festive folk music includes rain-dance songs which feature drums, flutes, maracas and often sounds effects from nature such as rainfall, flowing water, ambient thunder and crickets. Lively and strong drum music and bass filled beats are popular. Movies & Television Shijet movie industry is a major cultural powerhouse in the nation and the world. Shijese movies are known for their popular movie stars in action & adventure themes, martial arts themes, science fiction & horror themes and comedy themes. Shijese action movies and TV tend to include mixes of violent action of guns and martial arts. Shijese culture has for thousands of years found interest in astronomy, resulting in an intense interest in science fiction culture in movies and television. Many Shijese sci-fi movies revolve around extraterrestrials, creature features, monsters and alien invasions. Spiritual based horror films are also popular for horror and sci-fi fans, featuring movies revolving around vengeful spirits, evil creatures and hauntings. In recent years, Shijese ancient cultures regarding veneration of the dead has brought into the light the sci-fi/horror interest of zombie plagues in films. Among all of the genres of Shijese science fiction or horror, alien culture is the strongest, in which extraterrestrials and UFO culture is commonplace in many facets of society. Video Gaming & Social Media Shijet is a major contributor to the development of the emerging information age and the era of social media and internet culture. Shijese electronics and computer developers are major players in the development of home entertainment systems, including video game consoles, game development, websites and web development. Shijese youth born in the 1990's and forward are referred to by analysts as the social media generation, or "Generation Internet", where most youth today are more connected with their world and communities than ever before. Shijese video games and entertainment products are widely popular worldwide. Of these, Crystalline Incorporated's video gaming console, the VirtuaStation, can be found in nearly every household in Shijet and in many homes around the world. Video gaming and social media are so widely common in Shijet that nearly 100% of homes are expected to be connected to the internet by 2015. Every school in the nation utilizes computers and computer software to assist teaching and increasing access to information for students to study and learn. Many school in Shijet offer tablet devices for students. At home, computers and the internet are a major part of modern Shijese youth culture. Approximately 60% of all Shijet citizens maintain at least one online social media profile on at least one social media website. In 2013, the Department of Communications reported that 98% of youth between the ages of 12 and 18 had multiple social media profiles. Education Education in Shijet is highly coveted in society. Shijese youth attend schooling from the age of four years until age 18 where they may graduate their primary schooling. Primary school in Shijet consists of thirteen grades of courses and an introductory class in the beginning. At age four, Shijese youth enter Pre-Schooling which teaches and promotes desires to explore and learn about the child's surroundings, sparking interest in education at a young age. Most of pre-schooling, the introductory grade level of primary education, teaches children to speak, count, draw and experiment and express creativity. The first grade of primary school starts at age five, referred to as the elementary stages or "Elementary Schooling", which ranges from first grade until 5th grade. Students primarily learn language skills, mathematics and physical fitness with smaller amounts of sciences and history. Focus is brought on the cognitive abilities of students to speak, write and understand language while training the brain to solve complex mathematical programs, opening up the mind for easier, faster and more efficient learning of other studies in the future. Elementary students graduate fifth grade and enter High Schooling, which continued education programs from sixth grade until the 13th grade. In High Schooling, students continue language, literature, reading, comprehension and mathematical skills while being exposed to deeper studies in topics such as science, biology, chemistry, history, economics, health and geography. Between 6th and 13th grades, students increase physical education to maintain student health and fitness. In the 13th grade, students learn important life lessons and skills that will be needed to enter adulthood, including banking, job training, home economics, personal skills, resume writing, applying for jobs, interview skills, parenting and driving courses. Colleges and Universities in Shijet are some of the world's most prominent and successful. Shijet's college systems see 88% attendance from Primary Schoolers who just complete graduation. 93% of Shijese who are employed possess a college level degree. Some of the most recent majors popular in Shijet including Information Technology, Computer Technology, Medical School, Criminal Justice and Environmental Sciences. Category:Shi'Ji Category:Countries Category:The Elysian Project Category:Nations Category:Country Category:Regions Category:Worlds